


Blame It on the Alcohol

by CourtneyEllen



Series: spunktober 2020 [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, This wasn't supposed to be that, Voyeurism, but it got away from me, mention of underage but not actually happening in the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyEllen/pseuds/CourtneyEllen
Summary: day 1. being watchedorthe first part of my bottom mark lee agenda
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Mark Lee, Mark Lee (NCT)/Everyone, Mark Lee/Na Jaemin
Series: spunktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948969
Comments: 4
Kudos: 159





	Blame It on the Alcohol

If you asked Mark later how he ended up being fucked by one of his Dongsaengs while three other Dongsaengs watched, he would blame it on the three shots he was talked into earlier for Jaemin's birthday. The blue haired man had wanted to celebrate turning twenty by sharing his first shot with his eldest Hyung. Mark would blame the two shots that followed on Donghyuck for shoving them in his hand in rapid succession. Despite Mark's alcohol tolerance, he will claim until the end of the days that those shots were the cause of the following events.

Given their Idol statuses, the boys could not get too drunk but that did not stop the lightweights named Donghyuck and Jaemin. A shot and a beer later and two were giggling and falling all over themselves. Jeno was attempting to keep them up while Mark and Renjun simply laughed at the younger boys.

"You are going to wake up Jisung up," Renjun warned as he unlocked the door to their dorm, the trio stumbling in. Mark stifled his laughter, wanting to be respectful to their Maknae who had probably passed out on the couch once more. Jeno ushers Donghyuck and Jaemin into his bedroom, shoving the two of them on his bed in a mess of giggles. Mark took a second to ensure that Jisung was still sleeping, the brunet passed out with his mouth hanging open, before following the others in Jeno's room, closing the door behind him before the Donghyuck and Jaemin woke up their youngest.

"I can't believe that girl turned down Jeno-Hyung," Donghyuck cackled, a whine escaping him when the elder smacked the back of his head. Mark snorted at the other, sitting at Jeno's desk, but turning in the seat so he could see the others. "You know for an attractive Idol, you really have no game," he continued to cackle, despite the other hitting him again. Jaemin was practically red in the face from Donghyuck's words.

"None of you have any game," Renjun shook his head, sitting on the desk next to Mark. Like the eldest, Renjun had a good handle on his alcohol intake. It also helped that he had forgone the shot that the other four took.

"Like you would have any Hyung," Jeno huffed, his cheeks pink. He had drunk as much as Donghyuck and Jaemin, but he was a more subdue drunk.

"Have you even had sex Hyung?" Jaemin shot as well, wanting to join in the conversation, even though his words were slurring together. Mark and Renjun's eyebrows shot up at the bold words, both of them glancing at each other. Mark could not help slight quirk of his lips as he thought of how the other would answer that question.

"Hyungs?" Jeno questioned having seen the look the two exchanged. Donghyuck and Jaemin took a different approach.

"You two are fucking?"

"Mark-Hyung you are with our Renjunnie-Hyung?"

Renjun snorted at their outbursts, running his fingers through his hair before he shook his head in disbelief. They really had no respect. Mark put his own head in his hands at their questions, torn between embarrassment and laughter.

"Aish, learn some respect brats," Renjun huffed at the two playfully, swiping at the other two. There were suddenly three sets of eyes focused on Mark and Renjun. You would think that they had not been all giggly thirty seconds ago from the looks on their face. "What?"

"Are you going to tell us about you and Hyung?" Jaemin asked, leaning forward on his knees and looking between his Hyungs. Mark's neck was red in embarrassment, turning to look at Renjun. The younger was smirking back at him, nodding towards the Dongsaengs.

"Go on and tell them Markie," Donghyuck's eyes widened at the lack of honorifics used by Renjun. Mark smacked Renjun's knees for the nickname, shifting in the chair.

"Um, yeah, uh… Renjun and I have slept together from time to time," he answered quietly, wincing at the ensuing chaos. Donghyuck shot off the bed and shook Mark by the shoulders while Jaemin tossed himself back on the bed as if he fainted. Jeno was still calm, though his eyes were wide.

"For how long?" Donghyuck cried as he shook Mark, Renjun having to pull the boy off of Mark before he gave him whiplash. Mark had to grab on to the desk to stable his vision, shoving Donghyuck away from him before he could grab him again.

"Two years? Give or take, we stopped for a time when Mark turned twenty until I was twenty as well. It does not happen all that often," Renjun took the lead since Mark was currently red in the face. It was one thing for your Dongsaengs to catch you masturbating or something, but to tell that that you have been fuck buddies with their other Hyung was something entirely different.

"I can't believe you hid this from us," Jaemin huffed, looking a tad upset.

"What did you want us to do? Come up to you and detail how pretty Mark sounds while he gets fucked into the bed?" Renjun's words sparked more chaos, Mark joining in this time by hitting Renjun in the stomach.

"Ew gross Hyung!"

"Yes! Knowing would have been nice, Hyung!"

"Why did you tell them that!"

"Mark-Hyung bottoms?"

Jeno's question paused the chaos as they all turned to look at their eldest Hyung. Mark rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and shrugged his shoulders. He could not help that bottom felt the best. Plus all the tall, muscular men around him only fueled his need to be pinned down. Though one may point out that Mark was taller than Renjun, but the younger made up for that with his dominance. Plus it is really hot to see small Renjun fuck him stupid.

"I can't believe our Markie-Hyung bottoms," Mark smacked at Donghyuck's hand that made to pinch his cheek, narrowing his eyes at him. Renjun just grinned from next to Mark, extremely proud of himself. "Would you bottom for me Hyung?"

"In your dreams,"

"What about me, Hyung?" Jeno asked playfully though all of their eyes widened when Mark blushed at the thought. It was silent for two beats of his heart before Donghyuck and Jaemin begun to giggle once more. Jeno just beamed at the knowledge, looking more confident knowing that even though he struck out at the bar, he could top his Hyung. Mark scowled at the three and crossed his eyes over his chest.

"As if you both would bottom for Jeno too, given the chance," he grumbled which only spurred on more teasing. He huffed at them, sliding his chair a bit away from Renjun because that traitor was laughing too.

Here is when Mark believes that the alcohol begun to guide their decisions. Had they been sober this would have never happened.

"Hyung, do you think you could show us?"

The question was asked by Jaemin this time, his big eyes staring at Renjun with curiosity shining in them. The question had caused Donghyuck and Jeno to sit up a bit straighter while Mark choked on his spit, practically folding in half as he coughed. Renjun was the only one that did not seem too disturbed by the question, though his head did tilt to the side.

"Like put on a show?" He asked, quirking his eyebrow at the youngest in the room. Jaemin thought for a second before nodding, moving his doe eyes to Mark, adding a pout to his lips.

"For my birthday Hyung?"

Mark licked his lips nervously and looked up at Renjun. It had been awhile since the two of them got to be alone with each other. Both had busy schedules and this was the first time that Mark was able to make time to come see his Dreamies.

"I'm for it if you are Markie," Renjun said softly, reaching out to rule his fingers through Mark's hair. Mark leaned up into the other's touch, biting his lip.

"Are you two going to stay?" He asked, having to clear his throat for a second as he looked between Jeno and Donghyuck. Jeno immediately nodded, a certain fire to his eyes that had appeared when he found out that Mark would let him top him. Donghyuck took a second longer, though it appeared his curiosity was getting the best of him and he nodded as well.

"Can we use your bed Jeno?" Renjun asked, tugging the desk chair closer to him to be able to access Mark easier. The blond nodded his head, tugging Jaemin and Donghyuck off the bed so it was free for the two elders. The trio shuffled over to the small couch in the room, squishing together easily.

Renjun nodded to Jeno before turning his attention to Mark. He reached forward to grab his chin and tilted his head to look at him.

"Does Markie want to play?" He cooed, watching as the nerves in the other's eyes practically melted away at the familiar tone that Renjun used. The trio were practically holding their breath. They had never seen their Hyung like this. Mark bobbed his head slightly, eyes glancing towards the Dongsaengs. Renjun grabbed his chin a bit more firmly, pulling his head towards him. "Don't worry about them. They are just going to watch… Unless you want them to play too?" Mark bit his lip at the question, looking unsure of how he wanted to answer.

"Want to give Nana something for his birthday," he murmured to Renjun, the other humming at his words.

"Shall I ask him what he wants?" Mark nodded his head, squirming in his seat. "Nana, Mark wants to give you something special for your birthday, is there anything you want?" Jaemin stared back at his Hyung as he if he was speaking a different language, Donghyuck nudging him to get his attention.

"Um, is there anything he likes doing?" Jaemin asked softly, his eyes wide as he took in how docile his Hyung seemed to be in Renjun's hold.

"Blowjobs, right Markie?" The eldest nodded rapidly, looking ecstatic at the mere mention of getting to suck someone off. Renjun grinned at Mark before glancing up at Jaemin. "Sound good Nana?" Jaemin gulped, fidgeting in his seat now. Though the tightness that was growing in his pants was probably the cause of his discomfort.

"Yeah Hyung," Jaemin's voice was little shaky.

Renjun nodded slipping off the desk and pulling Mark up by his chin.

"Let's give them a show Markie," Renjun smirked, turning so the others would have a good view as he connected their lips together. Three gasps echoed through the room, though they were muffled by the moan that escaped Mark.

The kiss was gentle at first, the two needing to learn each other briefly and a little shy with an audience. The gentleness of the kiss did not last long however, Renjun being spurred on by Mark's hands clutching at his waist. He shifted the kiss down to the elder's neck, sucking soft marks on him.

"You gonna be a good boy for us Markie?" Renjun whispered to the taller man, smirking at his nod. "Strip for us then," he demanded, coming up to kiss Mark's lips once more before stepping away from him and stepping up to Jaemin, the youngest looking around frantically as his Hyung approached him.

Mark was busy stripping down, not making eye contact with Donghyuck and Jeno who were raptly watching him. Renjun was pulling Jaemin up from the couch and setting him in the desk chair.

"Birthday boy Nana," he cooed, tilting Jaemin's head up. The youngest was sitting in shock at being on the receiving side of this attention. "Would you keep Markie's mouth busy while I prep him?" Jaemin stared up at his Hyung in disbelief before nodding rapidly, biting his lip. "You heard him Markie, take care of the birthday boy."

Jaemin's head shot towards his eldest Hyung as the other shuffled forward and knelt between his legs.

"Can I Nana?"

"Yeah, um, yeah go for it," Jaemin stuttered, a little surprise when Mark tilted his head up for a kiss. Jaemin was not a complete virgin. He had kissed girls before and some boys as well, but kissing his Hyung felt different. Like forbidden fruit. This was the same man who he had looked up to for years and here he was knelt naked between his legs and trying to tease Jaemin's tongue out of his mouth.

A strangled moan escaped Mark suddenly, causing Jaemin to pull back in worry. He ended up with a lap of Mark and he could see what had caused the other to moan like that. Without their notice, Renjun had found lube and had slipped a finger into Mark.

"Get to work Markie," Renjun grinned, aiming his finger until Mark let out a small cry as he struck his prostate.

"Nana," Mark moaned, reaching up to begin to tug at the other's belt. Jaemin stood up a bit to help the other out, shoving his pants down his legs as Mark tugged his boxers down.

"Nice Nana," Donghyuck spoke for the first time, startling Jaemin and Mark, who was already reaching up to stroke Jaemin. Jaemin blushed at Donghyuck's comment, sitting back in the chair and tipping his head back as Mark stroked him.

"Hyung," he whimpered softly, trembling already. No one other than himself had ever touched his cock before and it was a new experience. The youngest felt his cheeks turn red as he realized that he would probably not last long. He did not want his Hyung to tease him for cumming so quickly.

"Why the blush Nana?" Renjun teased, tapping Mark's thigh to get him to wrap his lips around Jaemin's cock. He knew exactly why Jaemin was so red in the face. He had been in the exact same spot two years ago when Mark had come to him stressed out and needing relief. "Is Markie's mouth good?" He continued, smirking as he watched lanky fingers slide into Mark's hair and tug harshly, all nerves over this being his Hyung seemingly gone from Jaemin's head.

"So fucking good," the blue haired man panted, his hips slightly canting up into Mark's mouth. And the black haired man was letting him do it. Use him. He had never seen this side of Mark before and it made him curious to see how far it went. Renjun aimed his fingers at Mark's prostate at the same moment as Jaemin thrust into his mouth, chuckling as Mark let out a whine, the rapper unsure if he wanted to get more of Renjun's fingers or Jaemin's cock.

"Such a greedy Hyung," Renjun tutted, slipping another finger into Mark. Usually by now he would already be buried in Mark, but he wanted Jaemin to cum first before he fucked Mark stupid. Besides he knew that Mark would not be able to focus on blowing the other if Renjun was fucking him.

"Fuck Hyung," it was Jeno this time that spoke, the blond's eyes wide as he watched Mark deep throat Jaemin like it was nothing.

"Can Mark-Hyung blow me too?" Donghyuck asked, practically squirming at the chance to be in Jaemin's spot. Renjun quirked a brow at that, smirking once more. The NCT 127 dorms were about to get a lot more interesting now that Donghyuck knew this side of Mark.

"Let's not overwhelm our Hyung. Tonight is Nana's birthday and he gets what he wants. I'm sure if you asked nicely Markie wouldn't mind dropping to his knees," Renjun warned Donghyuck, though when their eyes met they were alight with mischief. "Markie has a bit of an oral fixation, loves getting his mouth around some cock, right Markie?" He teased, the rapper trying to nod around Jaemin to no avail.

Renjun slipped a third finger into Mark right as Jaemin started to moan loudly and lose the rhythm of his thrusts. Mark had his hands braced on the other's thighs, not to stop his thrusts but for leverage and Renjun wished he could see from the other's point of view. Mark was handsome on the worst day. On his knees between two of his Dongsaengs was probably a masterpiece.

"Hyung!" Jaemin came with a hoarse cry, his hands accidentally shoving Mark's head down until his nose was pressed against his pelvis. Mark gagged a bit as the salty fluid shot down his throat, but did not make to pull off until Jaemin let out a surprise gasp and pulled him up by his hair.

Donghyuck and Jeno were holding their breaths at the scene. Jaemin had just forced Mark down on his cock, came down his throat and yanked him back up by his hair. There was no doubt in their minds that their Hyung was about to explode at the youngest. None of the trio were prepared for the pathetic whimper that let Mark as the rapper rest his cheek on Jaemin's hip, eyeing the soften cock with a look of longing. Jaemin groaned at the words, his cock twitching under the intensity of Mark's stare. Three pairs of eyes shot to Renjun for an explanation, the man already laughing at their expressions.

"I told you he had an oral fixation," was all he offered.

Now that Jaemin was done, Renjun begun to strip and get himself ready to fuck Mark. He thought it would be interesting to fuck Mark right there in Jaemin's lap. Mark whimpered once more when the other pulled his fingers out of him, clutching onto Jaemin. The forlorn look on the eldest face did not last long as Renjun lined up and begun to slide inside of him.

Five groans echoed in the room as Renjun slowly bottomed out in Mark. Donghyuck and Jeno had moved off the couch to sit on the floor, wanting to be closer to watch. This was the strangest thing that they had ever done before but they were all into it. Mark looked ethereal stretched out around Renjun's cock.

Mark shifted around impatiently, glancing back at Renjun. The other ran his hand up his back and clutched his shoulder.

"I got you Markie," he hummed, leaning down to kiss his back as he begun to move his hips. All watched as Mark's eyes rolled back in his head, mouth falling open to let out moans. The noises begun to get louder as Renjun's hips sped up, the sounds Mark was making only spurring him on. Jaemin was stroking the Mark's hair as his Hyung cried out in his lap, rocking with the force of Renjun's thrusts.

"Hyung," both Mark and Renjun looked up at the name, watching Jeno shuffle forward with his fingers reached out. The blond paused nervously for a second, gasping when Mark ducked forward to take Jeno's fingers in his mouth, sucking on them. Jeno's mouth dropped as his Hyung twirled his tongue around fingers like they were a cock. It made him hard in a way he had never experienced before. Mark let his eyes fall close softly moaning around the younger's fingers.

"Hey, no fair!" Donghyuck whined, shifting up close enough for Mark to feel his body heat. He let out surprised moan when a calloused hand wrapped around his cock, stroking tentatively before building up speed. Mark pulled off Jeno's fingers, spit connecting Jeno's fingers and Mark's lips. The rapper tilted his head down to look at Donghyuck, drooling a little.

"Hyuckie," he panted, feel overwhelmed by how many hands were on him right now. Jeno pushed his fingers back into Mark's mouth, pressing on his tongue so the other drooled some more. Mark's eyes shot up to Jeno, his body shaking as he neared his orgasm. With his schedules between 127, Super M, and the upcoming Dream comeback, Mark barely had any time to himself other than when he was asleep. It had been awhile since he even got to masturbate. And now he was being touched all over and fucked for the first time in months. It was only reasonable that he would not last too long.

"You gonna come for us Hyung?" Renjun grunted, his eyes focused on where Jeno was practically forces Mark to drool all over Jaemin's lap. He would be worried about Jeno's grip if he did not know that Mark was having the time of his life right now. Mark moaned in response, Donghyuck's hand tightening around his cock. Renjun groaned as Mark tightened around him, his thrusts picking up as fast as he could go.

When Mark came, all of them paused for a moment to take in the sight of their Hyung coming on Donghyuck's hand. He came with a sob, Jeno's fingers slipping deeper into his mouth. Renjun hissed at how tight Mark got, slipping out of the other and beginning to stroke his own cock. Mark's whined at the loss, but Renjun smacked his thigh.

"Stop being greedy," He growled, his own orgasm building in his stomach.

Renjun came with a small groan, covering Mark's back in his come. The rapper slumped against Jaemin's lap, his body tired and spent. He shifted his head back away from Jeno's fingers and looking up towards Jaemin.

"Happy birthday Nana," his voice was raspy and it was luck that Mark did not have to use his voice much tomorrow.

"Thanks for my present Hyung," Jaemin smiled softly, wiping some of the drool from Mark's face.

"C'mon Hyung, let's get cleaned up," Renjun hummed, helping the other up from the floor and supporting the other's weight as he wavered slightly. His knees were rubbed raw from the carpet and would probably hurt for a while. Renjun gave Donghyuck and Jeno a knowing look towards their crotches before he helped Mark out of the room and towards the bathroom.

The trio seemed to understand his meaning since they returned to three sated smiles on the younger's face. They all appeared shirtless, though upon getting in the bed, they discovered they were wearing boxers. Renjun settled Mark between Donghyuck and Jaemin before taking up the spot behind Donghyuck since Jeno was already curled up at Jaemin's back. Mark may blame the situation on alcohol, but he is perfectly content being wrapped in their arms right now.

This moment was worth the embarrassment that was sure to come in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi hi! i haven't wrote in a loong time and i am coming back with a challenge for october! it is going to be called spunktober since i already have story named kinktober. i am most likely going to make this into a series instead of a chaptered story because i don't want the tags to get crazy or accidentally have someone read something they don't want to read! 
> 
> please please please let me know how you like this! and if you have any requests please let me know! 
> 
> note. the information of this challenge will be on the series page and i will also list it on my personal tumblr [here](https://sitkowskiryan.tumblr.com/tagged/spunktober) so feel free to follow there and i will link the ao3 version if you find it easier to read here!
> 
> come yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lestrvnge) or maybe [buy me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/courtneyellen) since i am unemployed college student who is addicted to coffee!
> 
> i hope you all have a good day!


End file.
